(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercising apparatus, and more particularly to a body exerciser that allows user to exercise all parts of the body especially the abdomen and hip muscles and that is adjustable to suit users having different needs and to meet different training requirements.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
As people are more and more concerned with their health and physical fitness, exercising apparatuses have become very popular. However, most of the exercising apparatuses allow the user to exercise the arms or legs and few are available to train the abdomen or hips. It is therefore desirable to have an exercising apparatus that allows the user to exercise all parts of the body, especially the abdomen and hips and that is compact for use at home.